


Lazy Morning In

by Anonymous



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Class Differences, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sheets Martin was laying on were of a higher thread count than he had previously thought possible, the open windows showed a view of a neighbourhood he couldn't dream of living in, and the gentle classical music that was playing from somewhere downstairs seemed more like it belonged in a movie than real life. And yet it was real life. It was everyday life for Elias, and the idea of that amazed Martin every time he thought of it.Martin and Elias share a nice morning in.Written for MartinElias week 2020. The prompt was Class.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous, MartinElias Week 2020





	Lazy Morning In

The sheets Martin was laying on were of a higher thread count than he had previously thought possible, the open windows showed a view of a neighbourhood he couldn't dream of living in, and the gentle classical music that was playing from somewhere downstairs seemed more like it belonged in a movie than real life. And yet it was real life. It was everyday life for Elias, and the idea of that amazed Martin every time he thought of it.

It was Saturday and Martin had spent the night. He was still in bed while Elias was up and about downstairs. Maybe he should get up and join him, he thought, but feeling how soft the bed was he reconsidered. He wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to imagine he lived in opulence like this.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake,” Elias said, leaning in the doorway. Martin hadn’t even heard him come upstairs. “I’m beginning to think you’re only with me for that bed.”

He chuckled and sat up. “I mean...these are really nice sheets.”

“I could get you some if it means you’ll come to join me downstairs. I have some pastries for breakfast. Fresh from the bakery.”

That got him up. Elias had taken him there the last time Martin had spent the night. It was the best danish he had ever had and he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to have it again.

Elias was already dressed for the day in a fine suit, and he smelt of coffee and cologne. Martin was in his boxers and shirt. Mismatched as they were, they walked down to the kitchen where Elias had a plate of danishes ready for him and the kettle on the stove.

Martin sat at the table where the plate was set, choosing out the best looking danish to take a bite out of first. They were heavenly.

“Did you run out this morning?”

“Hmm?” Elias was grabbing a mug down from one of the cabinets for him. “No, I called and asked for them to be brought over. I didn’t want to risk you waking up and me not being there to see you in all your morning bedhead glory.” He threw a glance over his shoulder, and Martin was suddenly aware of how messy he probably looked.

Elias walked back carrying the mug and a teabag, setting them at Martin’s spot before returning with the tea kettle. Martin couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love. No one ever made him tea.

“You didn’t have to,” he said sheepishly, suddenly aware of all that Elias has done so far.

“Oh, I certainly didn’t have to. But I wanted to.” His smile was off in a way that Martin couldn’t place but before he could think about it, Elias leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then he walked past and sat down at his own chair, putting his glasses back on and picking up the paper to look over.

It was nice like this. Sitting together quietly, enjoying one another’s company. He looked over to Elias and smiled. The other man didn’t look up, but he smiled back. For the first time in a long time, Martin felt like he was finally happy.

He took a sip of the tea. It was just how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,,,,love domestic fluff, okay? I wasn't originally planning on participating in MartinElias week, but then I thought of this and decided to write it, so who knows? Maybe I will. Regardless, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment! <3


End file.
